Their Thoughts
by butterflye
Summary: A sort of TwoShot, depicting the train trip to Hogwarts in Lily Evans' and James Potter's seventh year at Hogwarts. Lily's thoughts on James and James' thoughts on Lily.
1. Lily Evans

Lily Evans sat on the edge of her seat, thinking. Not about anything important, really, just thinking. She wasn't even sure that the person she was thinking about was considered a thought, perhaps something that filled her mind day and night, no matter what, but not exactly a thought. The person in question had her since the sixth year, when they were introduced to eachother by Remus Lupin, a mutual friend. And it was the seventh year now, and she was on the train with her friends, as, presumably, was he. How she'd missed him over the summer. She'd missed his messy dark hair, his hazel eyes, and how he always, _always_ showed off in front of her. Of course, nobody knew that. Lily Evans was very good at keeping secrets. She'd kept the secret about her family being Muggles, that is, until one of the teachers found out. She'd kept her disdain for Severus Snape to herself, even though that was quite difficult when he was hanging upside-down with his robes dangling over his head...and she was determined to keep this a secret.

She was tired of sitting in her compartment with her friends. She was tired of her friends in general. Everyone, that is, except her best friend since first year, Molly. Molly was the type of person who'd sell her soul for you if you were her friend. If not, she'd sell yours.

"Guys, I'm gonna go for a walk. You want anything from the trolley?"

"No, I'm good thanks, Lily," Molly replied. She was the only one who did. Lily eft the compartment and walked for a bit. She didn't really know where she was going. Maybe to the trolley? No, that would seem a bit desperate for sweets. Although she was quite hungry. She was so wrapped up in her internal debate, she didn't even know where she was going, until she walked straight into _him_.

"Oh!"

What should she say now? What could she say now? But he saved her the embarrassment.

"Evans."

Poor, confused Lily just decided to go with what she always went with around him.

"Potter."

"You all right?"

She gulped. _No, of course I'm not all right! I just walked straight into the one person I've been thinking about all day!_

"Fine, thanks."

"Right. Well, I'll see you."

And with that, James Potter walked by her. Lily continued her way to the sweets trolley, but now she had a giddy, secret smile on her face.


	2. James Potter

Everyone knew that he fancied Lily Evans. It was as well known around Hogwarts as Nearly Headless Nick's death. And that was pretty well known. But he'd only realized that maybe, just maybe, it was actually love in the fifth year. Before that, she'd just been a pretty girl who was fun to ask out. She always said no. _Of course she always says no, you barely know her!_ But Moony had finally taken pity on him and introduced them properly. Moony was a Prefect, so he knew Lily, and after a year and a half of begging, he caved. She was really nice, and funny, and overall better about getting to know him than he thought she'd be. He, of course, was completely speechless and rather stupid the entire time.

But they'd gotten to know eachother, and somehow, this year, he'd become Head Boy, and apparently she was Head Girl (but Padfoot had told him this, so he wasn't sure how true it was). They'd be seeing a lot of eachother this year. Not that he didn't see her every day anyway, but it was so much better now. He couldn't sit there any more. Remus and Sirius were chatting about something to do with Transformation (but God knows what they actually meant, he'd caught a few double meanings in there), and Peter was hanging off their every word, as he usually did (and completely missing the point, as usual).

"Hey, I'm going for a bit of a walk. You want anything if I run into the trolley?"

There was a chorus of no thank-yous and a snarky little comment from Sirius about not knocking the sweets lady over when he ran into the trolley. He rolled his eyes and exited the compartment. Finally. Now...where to go? Their compartment was almost at the front of the train, so he could just do the usual walk to the end and back and hope he met the–

"Oh!"

He'd run into someone. Someone female. Someone with red hair and green eyes. Someone named Lily. Damn. What now? What was he supposed to say. Sorry I ran into you, but you weren't looking? Name. Her name.

"Evans," he managed to spit out. Lovely. He sounded cold and horrible and angry.

"Potter," she replied, sounding just as cold and horrible and angry. Oh. Maybe he should make sure she was okay, because he certainly wasn't.

"You all right?"

She rolled her eyes, but he wasn't sure she knew she was doing it. It was sort of a Lily-reflex thing. Not that he'd noticed or anything.

"Fine, thanks."

Hm. Okay, then. Off to the trolley.

"Right. Well, I'll see you." And he walked right past her. He figured asking her out, _again_, would be a bit inappropriate. But he couldn't resist looking at her again. He could have sworn, as he looked back, that he saw her do a little skip round the corner.


End file.
